


照顾Mark

by Rachel_Lai



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Discipline, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lai/pseuds/Rachel_Lai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo照顾Mark的原因是Mark不好好照顾自己。</p>
            </blockquote>





	照顾Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Care of Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176373) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



> 警告kinks:Established domestic discipline relationship,打屁股 (手 + 工具- Mark的人字拖！),羞辱,暗示性爱,暗示未来关系(Chris/Dustin)

Mark已经为TheFacebook编程一整周了，他没有睡觉，也没有去上课。  
Eduardo不需要问，他就是知道，而且他很生气。  
Mark是他的朋友，就在最近，变成了男朋友。Eduardo不知道那是怎么发生的，就像尘埃落定，他和Mark之间的事就是这么顺其自然；然而有些事，则不。例如Mark伏身扑向电脑，与世隔绝。他得确保Mark会照顾好自己——他有朝一日会成为CEO，劳累过度并且/或者死于营养不良，就因为他有个操蛋的的项目要做。  
“Mark！”Eduardo大喊。  
“他忙着呢!”Dustin轻快地说。  
“这太荒唐了，”Eduardo用手扯着头发，“我不得不回家看望父亲，甚至还在假期里上课，而Mark居然这么……”  
“Mark？”Chris相当徒劳地喊叫道，人格似乎再次被Dustin侮辱了。  
“Dustin！”  
“他一直往红牛罐头里尿尿！”Dustin激动极了，就像在某个山洞发现了秘密军火的匿藏点，“我很好奇他最后会不会喝自己的尿，或许他的尿尝起来也像红牛了？”  
Eduardo顿时对Mark的肾惊恐万分。  
“我受够了，”Eduardo咕哝着，“Mark!”他朝着Mark的背大吼。  
（Chris和Dustin都停下了手上的事，因为一，担心Mark,更重要的是二，受够了Mark，如果三，Wardo要揍Mark，他们很乐意观看。）  
Mark一动不动，甚至不搭理他的风尘仆仆的男朋友。  
Eduardo拔下Mark的耳机接口，把它从程序员的头上扯下来。Mark严肃地看着他。  
“我还没完成编程，Wardo，现在别。”Mark烦躁地说，仍在打字。  
“你保存了吗？”  
“保存了，就在刚刚，但我已经设置系统每半分钟保存一次，我不傻——”  
“很好，停下。看着我，”Eduardo打断道，盖上笔记本电源，逮到了仍偷偷瞥看的Mark，“现在，你将吃点东西，洗澡，然后睡觉，最好按这个顺序，但我不是很介意。”  
Eduardo拿走了笔记本，“好极了，告诉我你有没有真正离开座位，像我叮嘱你的那样照顾自己？”Eduardo找到了他留给Mark的单子——从桌上一堆散发着恶臭的，大部分空的金枪鱼罐头（红牛罐头几乎和垃圾放在一起）和至少五箱的红牛里。Eduardo暗中咒骂着，一把将清单扔到Mark脸上，“你有什么要解释的吗？”  
“我嗯……我只是意外地忘记了，好吗？总之，我有去取过一些东西，一次，两次。”Mark含糊地说，尴尬地用手挠着后颈，他真的没察觉到时间流逝。Mark稍微提高音量，“你又不是我妈，我要完成程序，然后你让我做什么，我就做什么。”Mark倾身向Eduardo，伸手去够他的手提电脑。  
（Dustin低声发牢骚，“我看不下去了。”他试着把自己埋到Chris身上。）  
Eduardo把手提藏到身后，“我说话算话，现在，我数三下，”Eduardo的声音处在爆发的边缘，“一。”  
Mark环抱双手，“把它还给我。”  
“二。”  
“我又不是个孩子，停下来，Wardo。”  
Eduardo叹了口气，“三。”  
Mark用你他妈能把我怎样的眼神看着他。  
“我真心希望你的屁股这一周坐得开心，因为接下来你就笑不出来了。”  
Mark给了个无语的眼神，“讲真，Wardo？你又要威胁我了？我不怕你。”  
Eduardo不知道打Mark的屁股是不是个好主意，但Mark的态度更加坚定了他的决心。他把Mark提起来，转个圈，巴掌直击靶心。  
Mark往旁边一跳，“嘿！”  
Eduardo再次打了他，而Mark几乎要把眼睛盯在他最好的朋友身上。  
“你不是认真的。”Mark大声质疑。  
(“我的天哪，Eduardo是个超级大变态(Bad Ass Motherfucker)！”  
“闭嘴！”Chris噤声道。)  
“没错。”Eduardo说着，坐在Mark的椅子上，出其不意地猛拉一把，将Mark置于自己的大腿上方。Mark轻易地被推倒，屁股朝上，破旧的运动裤勾勒出臀形弧度，完美的目标。Eduardo又额外地用力扇了一巴掌，看着Mark的臀瓣随之微微颤动，他能感觉到Mark身上一涌而过的震惊。  
Mark发出短促的尖叫，“这！不合！情理！”  
Eduardo全然被激起了熊熊怒火，他狂暴地在Mark的大腿根部留下一连串炽热的掌印。  
程序员咒骂着，随着巴掌一抽一抽地踢腿，还把一只人字拖送到了Dustin身边。Mark低声喘息着，“你在残害我的心灵，你将会引发我无可挽回的精神创伤！”  
Eduardo的手打得发痛，于是他捡起了椅子边刚刚落地的人字拖——即使隔着裤子，它也能发出令人满意的啪声。“怎么样？”  
Mark吃惊得几乎从Eduardo的大腿上弹开，“什么——”  
他瞥见一抹黑白，紧接着为火辣辣的刺痛叫喊出声。  
(Dustin在悲鸣，用手掌捂住脸，然后从指缝里偷瞄。  
Chris惊掉了下巴，哇哦，Eduardo生气时火冒三丈，他得把“不得惹怒Wardo”记录下来。)  
“你能让我，啊！找回童年！”Mark扭动着辩解，疼痛在堆积而Eduardo真的不打算放过他，“那真的很疼！”  
又来了两下，分别在肉感十足的两侧臀部，Mark绷紧了脚腕。“继续。”Eduardo说。  
“你通过他们的旁观来羞辱我，”Mark低声抱怨，“情况不令人满意，”他被打得发出一声呻吟，“也不适合我的年龄。”他微微移动，伸手向后摸去。拖鞋打得很疼，但同时也留下令人难以忍受的痒。  
Eduardo对于Mark没有早点伸手感到惊讶，然而Mark的手遮着屁股，很不方便继续揍，“拿开你的手，Mark。”  
“不，”Mark明确地说，在Eduardo的禁锢中挪动，他觉得自己在Wardo的腿上捂着屁股十分愚蠢，“我……要求你拿开手，立刻。”  
“真的是这样吗？你难道不觉得鉴于你孩子气的行为举止，就应该像个孩子一样地接收惩罚吗？”  
Mark沉默了。  
Eduardo拍打他的大腿中部，Mark嚎叫着，尽全力掩护自己。  
“这很不舒服，”Mark强调，“我不喜欢。”  
Eduardo抬起一边的眉毛，没有出声，他还注意到Mark没有回答他的问题，或者尝试着站起来，十分有趣。“我没要求你喜欢它，我只最后问一次，你不会喜欢其它结果的。放手。”  
Mark扭过身看着他，“我告诉过你了，”他牙齿咯咯作响，神色痛苦，“我不开玩笑，Wardo。”  
“我也不。”Eduardo说道，抬起一条腿倾斜Mark，这样他就可以只用一只手快速扯下Mark的裤子。  
当Mark意识时，已经晚了。他试着把裤子拉回去，但Eduardo轻松地扣住了他的手，并且用力拍打了他赤裸的屁股。塑料从Mark的皮肤上弹开来，伴随着响亮的啪声，Mark不满地低吼着。他苍白的皮肤已经有了点点粉色，Eduardo用塑料拖鞋打的地方变得更暗。  
Eduardo再次拍打Mark，看着灵活的塑料拖鞋进行惩罚性的打击，包裹着Mark臀部浑圆的曲线，他的皮肤变白，然后加深，呈现出桃红色的椭圆印迹。  
Mark咬牙咒骂。  
Eduardo无视了他，继续专注于让Mark感到痛苦。  
(“操——”回荡着Dustin的声音。)  
Eduardo很庆幸自己用了Mark的一只人字拖，因为他的手臂打得发酸。他可能会感觉更内疚，如果Mark没有从他的父亲一路骂到他的曾祖父的话(Eduardo认为他的父亲会被逗乐，或许)。  
继续动作，Eduardo尽力地扇着Mark，毫不留情。他要让Mark明白，Mark是自己生命中最重要的人，他不能放着他自生自灭。Eduardo在刚刚打过的地方又来了一下。  
Mark安分下来，保存体力，因为即使是他，也知道当裤子被扯下来，屁股被Wardo摧残的时候，言语威胁是无效的。Mark的屁股肯定痛如火烧，Eduardo继续有方法地打他，轮流在Mark的两片臀瓣抽打，也不忘记屁股的两边和敏感的大腿内侧。他希望Mark能早点放弃，因为他不知道自己还能坚持多久。同时，他也很好奇，为什么Mark还没有屈服，为什么不一开始就投降。他知道即使Mark现在不会，最终也会屈服，Mark没有必要，也不会想要，进行这种测试。他也知道，Mark忍受伤害的程度远比Eduardo忍心伤害他的程度高。当看到Mark屁股与大腿相连的部位形成深暗的痕迹时，Eduardo畏缩了，看起来Mark要受苦一段时间了。  
“对不起，”Mark终于艰难地喘气，“这就是你想要我说的吗？”  
Eduardo在Mark的臀部下方用力扇了一下，Mark发出尖锐的喊叫。“这不是我想要的，你懂的，Mark。”Eduardo咆哮道，声音听起来劳累不堪。手指在塑料拖鞋柔软的那一面敲击着，Eduardo在Mark呜咽时咬紧牙关。接着，他收回手，在Mark的右侧大腿根部来了坚实的一下，重叠在深色的印迹上。当Mark破碎地呼气时，Eduardo的手向上移动一点，在左侧又来了一下。够了。  
“停！”Mark切齿，“求你了！对不起，Wardo！你是对的！”  
Eduardo立刻扔掉了拖鞋，好像烫到手似的，他小心翼翼地把手放在Mark灼热的皮肤上，Mark的屁股红透了，看起来疼痛万分。Eduardo轻轻地揉搓着，细长的手指抚摸着被蹂躏过的臀瓣。  
Mark发出嘶声，一阵呻吟。  
(Chris转过身，用手肘推着Dustin，“我们给他们留点私人空间，好吗？”)  
“我对在哪儿？”Eduardo的语气只有一丝得意，绝大部分是如释重负。  
Mark不傻，所以他的答案当然是正确的，“我应该照顾好自己，”他吞咽一口，厚着脸皮补充道，“我大概也不该惹Chris和Dustin不爽，但我觉得他们已经借你之手报复成功了。”  
“很好，你知道我不喜欢惩罚你，我爱你。”  
“我懂，Wardo，”Eduardo知道Mark在翻白眼，“可以了吗？”Mark不是真的想要答案，他尝试着撑自己起来。  
Eduardo把他压了回去，“不。”  
“愿闻其详，”Mark讽刺地说，脸颊泛红——这真的很尴尬，幸好Chris和Dustin都走了，只剩他和Wardo在这儿，“我也爱你行吗，否则我不会让你这么做。”  
“你应该记得你仍在我腿上，我还可以打你屁股。”  
“但你不会，那是虐待。”  
“别自作聪明。”Wardo的手在Mark的屁股上温柔地蹭着，出卖了他的语气。  
“情不自禁，天生聪颖，”Mark毫不羞愧地将自己贴近Wardo的触摸，“那很舒服，再来一次。”  
“保证我你下次会照顾好自己，否则你会继续‘聪颖’下去。”Eduardo顺从了Mark的要求，他想减轻他的痛苦。  
“我不能保证。”Mark诚实地说。  
Eduardo猛地提气，该死，Mark永远是他的死穴。  
“继续。”Mark专横地命令道。  
Eduardo不知道为什么会有人认为他有能力驾驭Mark。  
Mark闭上双眼，舒服地直哼。  
“要我拿些药膏吗？”Eduardo问道，Mark的屁股看起来相当疼痛。  
“我还行，”Mark心不在焉地说，“看，我很诚实。”  
Eduardo万分专注于让Mark感觉好受点，以至于花了些时间才弄明白Mark在讲什么。“我懂。”Eduardo微微愧疚地说。  
“另外，这就是为什么我需要你。”Mark轻松地脱口而出，他毫不质疑，就像那是方程的解。  
“Mark，”Eduardo苦乐参半，“不敢相信——”他开口，不知道如何停下，语无伦次地讲了好久，他不知道该说什么反驳Mark，他爱Mark而Mark爱他。Eduardo转而帮助Mark，“来吧，让我帮你去洗澡。”  
Mark懒得穿回裤子，直接从中踏了出去。当Wardo拥抱他的时候，他融化其中，将手轻轻滑到Wardo腰上。  
(Dustin朝经过的Mark低声吹着口哨，Chris拍了他一下，“别以为我不会做同样的事，规矩点。”  
Dustin猛地捂住嘴，瞪大双眼，难以置信地盯着Chris。  
Chris对Dustin深情一笑，他们继续坐下看电影。）  
*  
Mark睡觉时梦到了编程，他心心念念的程序。  
他要爬起来，继续编程。  
如果他可以的话。  
Wardo像章鱼一样紧抱着他，一只温暖的巴西章鱼。  
用打屁股来要挟他照顾自己的Wardo，不仅真的脱他裤子开打，还用人字拖，苦不堪言。  
他偷偷伸出手向后试探，感觉还行，尽管阵阵刺痛，但也没那么糟。他戳着屁股底部，回想起了那片皮肤，哈，还是很疼，他又戳了一下，疼痛瞬间袭卷了他的整个臀部。  
他很确定Wardo打出了淤青，他同样确定，由于某种原因，他不怎么介意。  
显然，Wardo不像所有人想象的那么好脾气。Mark觉得这很吸引人，同时他也同意——Wardo是完美的CFO兼男友。  
Mark现在百分百醒了，还不幸地硬了，他不知道Wardo介不介意起来帮帮忙。  
Mark戳了戳他的肚子。  
“别走。”Wardo嘟哝着。  
“我想——”  
“别走，”Eduardo重复道，双手滑向Mark的屁股，“你不需要去任何地方。”他拉近了Mark。  
Mark嘶声，“操！Wardo，那很——”  
Eduardo透过长长的睫毛看着Mark，脸上勾起恶作剧般的笑容，“别走。”他轻轻揉捏着Mark的臀肉，感觉很棒，Eduardo的手指伸入Mark的臀缝，绕着穴口打转。  
Mark为之颤栗。程序可以等。他的头脑充斥着关于身体和先后顺序的事，还有最重要的，Wardo的手，Wardo的手指，Wardo。  
“你看起来不错。”Eduardo从喉咙里发出愉悦的咕噜声。。  
“嗯。”Mark赞同，接着让Eduardo照顾他。


End file.
